With rapid development of broadband and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) services, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) devices are booming. A WiFi device serves as an uplink device of a wireless connection, and a downlink device establishes a wireless connection with the WiFi device to access a wireless network.
As regards a wireless connection between the uplink device and the downlink device in the prior art, wireless configuration is performed for the two devices one by one in multiple wireless configuration modes to meet the service development and the wireless connection security, for example, WiFi Protected Setup (WPS) configuration, default customized configuration, or configuration based on web or command lines.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the prior art. Because the coverage scope of WiFi signals is limited, if the distance between the uplink device and the downlink device falls outside the coverage scope of the WiFi signals, the wireless connection between the uplink device and the downlink device is affected, and the downlink device is incapable to connect to the wireless network, which deteriorates the user experience.